


Happily Ever After

by EliLynch



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: После долгих лет ненужности и выстраданной уверенности в том, что серьезные отношения существуют для других людей, но не для него, все, что происходит теперь, является волшебной сказкой двух маньяков-убийц, хэппи-эндом, идущим вразрез с жанровыми законами.





	

_Всё в порядке, всё нормально,  
Я беру тебя с собой,   
Я беру тебя с собой   
В тёмный омут с головой._   
Их "мы" начинается с непростого вопроса, заданного Уиллом самому себе.   
"Смогу ли я отказаться от Ганнибала Лектера? Ради чего мне отказываться от него?"  
Лектер разговаривает с ним тихим, спокойным голосом, как с больным ребенком, заботливо заворачивая в одеяло из новой лжи. Среди сказанного есть что-то о том, что лекарство бывает горьким. Что моральные принципы и общественные устои мешают развитию его, уилловской, уникальной личности. Что они не одинаковы, но теперь стали равными. И еще он говорит про одиночество. Вечное одиночество хищника. Эту часть Уилл способен понять. Начиная с сегодняшнего вечера, Лектер видится ему глубоководным удильщиком, освещающим путь своим жертвам, прежде чем приготовить их и подать к столу. Был ли таким же удильщиком-фонарщиком он сам? Навряд ли. Но что ждало его в мире без Лектера? Кошмары, это точно. Понятно, кто занял бы только-только освободившееся после Хоббса место.   
А еще работа. Если ему каким-то чудом удастся доказать вину Лектера, тем самым сняв обвинения с себя, Джек (не извинившись за арест, само собой, экая пустяковая мелочь) похлопает его по плечу, выждет пару недель и оттащит на новое место преступления. Алана вытрет слезы и добрым голосом объяснит, что они всё ещё не подходят друг другу. Только восемь собак будут по-прежнему рады видеть его, но заведи он даже десяток новых, это никак не поможет сделать мир таким же тихим и спокойным, стабильным и надежным, каким становился его мир, когда рядом появлялся Лектер.   
Принять решение он не успевает. Энцефалит, в очередной раз заявив о себе, грубо выдирает кусок из его памяти, перебрасывая сразу к утру следующего дня.   
*   
Над ухом читают стихи.   
— _Шепни своей слепой душе "Уилл",  
Чтоб близостью со мной не возмущалась,  
Чтоб отвергать меня не стало сил  
И чтоб желала ты меня хоть малость._  
Потратив несколько минут на то, чтобы вспомнить, что Уиллом является он сам, Грэм отдает должное иронии происходящего. После этого он обращает внимание на катетер капельницы в своей руке и на веревки, привязывающие его к кровати. Доктор Лектер сидит рядом, держа на коленях увесистую книгу в темной обложке. Белый потолок не дает Уиллу подсказок о том, где они находятся. Не приближает к разгадке и обстановка комнаты. Ясно одно: это точно не больница, если только в палатах больниц не стали ставить кровати с балдахинами вместо стандартных коек.   
— Чьи это стихи? — спрашивает Уилл, не желая сразу переходить к оскорблениям, крикам и неудобным вопросам. Говорить сложно, в горле пересохло, из-за чего язык кажется непомерно огромным.   
— О, ты очнулся, — улыбнувшись, приветствует его Лектер, оторвав взгляд от книги. — Это Шекспир. Сто тридцать шестой сонет. Он... подходит к ситуации. Как ты себя чувствуешь?   
— По-прежнему ненавижу вас за то, что вы со мной сделали, — честно отвечает Грэм.   
Ганнибал тихо смеется, от чего в уголках его глаз появляются тонкие, "лучистые" морщинки.   
— Это пройдет, Уилл. Когда ты поправишься. Не говори слишком много и не пытайся кричать. Здесь тебя все равно никто не услышит.   
Уилл кивает на капельницу.   
— Добиваете?   
— Лечу.   
— Какой-то бред, вам не кажется? А когда поставите на ноги, то выдумаете новый способ разрушить мою жизнь?   
— От твоей жизни остались одни руины, — невозмутимо отвечает Лектер, захлопывая книгу. — Вопрос в том, что ты предпочтешь делать теперь. Сидеть среди обломков, то есть, отправиться в тюрьму за преступления, которые ты не совершал, или же сделаться моим... партнером. Другом. _Настоящим_ другом.   
"Это включает в себя убийства и каннибализм?" — хочет осведомиться Грэм, но вместо этого заходится в приступе кашля.   
В глубине души Уилл подозревает, что не попробует сбежать и тогда, когда его освободят. Он (самую малость) благодарен Лектеру за веревки, за то, что избавлен от необходимости делать выбор.   
*   
Когда они впервые целуются, руки Уилла все еще привязаны к кровати, и он бессильно сжимает кулаки, страдая от невозможности прикоснуться к Лектеру.   
У Лектера сухие и горячие губы, целуется он неторопливо, осторожно, _тщательно_ , будто поцелуй является новым методом проведения медицинского осмотра, и отстраняется только после того, как Уилл, захлебываясь от нахлынувших ощущений, начинает задыхаться.   
— Эт-то тоже часть партнерства? — неловко шутит Уилл, отдышавшись.  
— Это то, чего хочу я, — с нажимом произносит Лектер, проведя кончиками пальцев по его волосам. — И наши желания, как я вижу, совпадают.   
*  
Очень сложно есть человечину, когда понимаешь, что именно ты ешь.   
— Сосредоточься на вкусе и на аромате, — советует Лектер, ставя перед ним поднос с горячим завтраком. — Ты уже ел это раньше. Ничего не изменилось, тебе осталось отказаться от навязанных с детства стереотипов, от запретов диктуемых страхом.   
И Уилл честно пытается, но хорошо прожаренное мясо застревает в горле и стремится вернуться в бренный мир, где сильному не позволяется есть слабого. Не в буквальном смысле слова, по крайней мере. Он смотрит в тарелку и видит вместо омлета чьи-то склизкие кишки, похожие на спрута.   
Издевается над ним не только воображение, но и обоняние, настойчиво твердя, что от угощения несет гнилью, запахом разлагающихся тел.   
Подцепив вилкой четвертый по счету кусочек мяса, Уилл зажмуривается и, глубоко вздохнув, отправляет угощение в рот.   
_Ложку за маму, ложку за папу, ложку за доктора Лектера._  
Желудок объявляет этот кусок Рубиконом.   
Несколько минут спустя он стоит на коленях перед унитазом с твердым намерением выблевать чужие съеденные легкие вместе с собственными. Лектер ждет его у двери в туалет, держа наготове чистый носовой платок.   
— Ничего страшного, — терпеливо заверяет он, отводя Уилла к раковине и помогая ему привести себя в порядок, — у нас достаточно времени. Я нисколько не сержусь на тебя. Позже попробуем снова. В следующий раз приготовлю...   
Заметив, что лицо Уилла начинает приобретать зеленоватый оттенок, он откладывает разговор о еде на потом.   
*   
Первым целиком съеденным завтраком из человечины Уилл, как ему кажется, гордится не меньше, чем поступлением в колледж.   
*   
Во снах олень больше не превращается в человека. Позволяя подойти к себе вплотную, он жарко дышит в ладонь Уилла. Рога зверя сияют золотом, освещая ночное шоссе. 

В одну из душных летних ночей Лектер, не просыпаясь, тоскливо бормочет "не бойся, Мика, я прогоню лебедей" и, вслепую пошарив рукой на соседней половине кровати, резким движением прижимает к себе Уилла, как дети хватаются за любимые игрушки.   
Их тела сплетаются, запахи смешиваются в один, общий.   
*  
При виде Ганнибала Уинстон поджимает хвост и, глухо рыча, пятится за спину Грэма.   
— Ты был прав, умный пес, — меланхолично замечает Ганнибал.   
— Он обязательно привыкнет к тебе, — краснеет Уилл.   
— Не могу сказать, что его мнение меня сильно беспокоит. Главное, что он нравится тебе.   
— Очень.   
Они намереваются увезти Уинстона в Италию (страну выбирает Лектер, Грэм молчаливо одобряет). Уилл никогда не отважился бы попросить забрать всех собак, но он не может бросить пса, провожавшего его взглядом "я знаю, ты ни в чем не виноват" до полицейской машины.   
Оставшиеся семеро тоскливо воют им вслед.   
Уилл оглядывается, остановившись у самой двери.   
_Отрекся от прежних моральных принципов, друзей, работы, и вот, пожалуйста, готов разреветься из-за собак..._  
Заметив его состояние, Лектер обнимает Уилла и открывает дверной замок.   
— Чтобы построить новое, старое нужно разрушить до основания, — повторяет он сказанное ранее.   
*   
Первая самостоятельная охота Уилла не обходится без неприятностей. Он предпочел бы пользоваться пистолетом, но стреляя в человека, вы оставляете после себя след из пуль и пороха. Много проще (и приятнее, добавил бы Лектер) взять человека за шею и сжимать ее, постепенно усиливая хватку, чувствуя, как под твоими пальцами бьется, слабея, чужая жизнь.   
На руках Уилла кровь. В основном, кровь покойника, но проклятый скальпель несколько раз скользил и срывался, наискось проходясь по ладоням. Пустяковые царапины. Лектер берет его за руки, наклоняет голову и проводит языком по кровавой мешанине, легко отличая кровь Уилла от чужой.   
У Уилла перехватывает дыхание - каждый раз, как в первый раз. Рефлексы собак Павлова. Он - собака Лектера, и когда хозяин прикасается к нему, мир сжимается, захлопываясь внутри себя, позволяя Уиллу сконцентрироваться на ощущениях. Он забрал у человека жизнь (вместе с селезенкой), но не только не испытывает чувства вины, но и не в состоянии вспомнить об этом.   
Лектер обхватывает губами его указательный палец и Уилл едва успевает подавить тихий стон.   
— Ты улыбался, когда убивал, — сообщает Лектер, выпуская изо рта его палец и небрежно кивает в сторону жертвы. В сумерках его окровавленные губы кажутся почти черными. — Прекрасное зрелище. Улыбка ребенка и хладнокровие прирожденного убийцы. Жаль, что ты не видел себя со стороны.   
— Рад, что тебе понравилось, — невнятно бормочет Уилл.   
Зубы доктора смыкаются на подушечке его большого пальца, и окружающий мир вновь теряет цельность. 

*  
Полгода спустя, соблюдая все меры предосторожности, он отправляет Алане открытку без обратного адреса с единственной лишь целью: выразить надежду, что с остальными его собаками все в порядке.   
*   
На нем стоит тысяча меток, бирок с надписью "собственность доктора Лектера" и припиской "не продается". Он носит костюмы, выбранные Лектером, а его галстук завязан на шее диагональным узлом Москони (узлом, воспроизвести который самостоятельно Уилл не смог бы никогда). Он пользуется парфюмом от Армани и пьет по вечерам дорогие выдержанные вина, путаясь в их названиях. Каждый месяц его выставляют, иначе не скажешь, на всеобщее обозрение в театрах Флоренции, усаживая в заблаговременно забронированную ложу. Его знакомят с людьми, чьи аристократические, неимоверно длинные, имена нужно запоминать заранее. Кроме этого, он ежедневно заучивает по двадцать слов из итальянского разговорника и по тридцать - и французского. _В следующем году покажу тебе Париж._  
Им любуются, как красивой фотографией в журнале.   
Его образ-метку, начиная от прямого пробора в непослушных волосах и заканчивая блеском туфель, видит каждый.   
Есть другие метки, предназначенные только для двоих. Навроде отметин на его правом плече. Едва заметные тонкие линии, проделанные острым лезвием - выписанные каллиграфическим почерком инициалы доктора Лектера. Не различить, если не приглядываться. Под воротом отглаженной рубашки скрываются следы от укусов. Свежие - багровые, выцветающие - бледно-фиолетовые. Палитра сладкой боли. Такие же можно найти на его запястьях, животе, внутренней стороне бедер... Уилл полагает, что Ганнибал, представься возможность, написал бы свое имя прямо на его сердце.   
Кем он является для Ганнибала? Творением, собственностью, питомцем, другом, возлюбленным? Они не обсуждают это, Уиллу все равно.   
После долгих лет ненужности и выстраданной уверенности в том, что серьезные отношения существуют для других людей, но не для него, все, что происходит теперь, является волшебной сказкой двух маньяков-убийц, хэппи-эндом, идущим вразрез с жанровыми законами. Впервые в жизни Уилл чувствует себя до неприличия счастливым.   
*  
Разлитая до кромки горизонта синева. Плеск волн. Солнце над головой. Краски настолько яркие, что мир напоминает диснеевский мультфильм. После серости городского мира с одинаковыми домами, выкрашенными в неброские цвета, слепит глаза.   
Они сидят на деревянных мостках, предварительно расстелив плед. Точнее, сидят только двое. Уинстон нарезает круги по песку, изредка оглашая пустынный пляж громким заливистым лаем.   
Пес действительно умен и понимает, когда людей нужно оставить наедине друг с другом.   
Лектер, на время сменивший строгий костюм на светлые брюки и рубашку с короткими рукавами, надвигает на лоб шляпу и роется в корзинке для пикника, извлекая оттуда бутерброды с колбасой.   
С колбасой, да. Мифические кишки-спруты остались в прошлом вместе с кошмарами, Уилл спокойно жует свою часть бутербродов, вдыхая свежий морской воздух, а не запах гнили.   
— Видишь, я же обещал, что отвезу тебя на море, — шепчет Лектер, обнимая его за плечи, и целует в шею.   
_Когда я успел продать свою жизнь дьяволу, чтобы получить все это?_ \- думает Уилл.   
И следом за этим:   
_Я бы сделал это снова, тысячу раз. Предлагал бы с большой скидкой._  
*   
На Рождество они ставят дома искусственную ёлку и кружат вокруг нее с гирляндами и украшениями. Уилл предпочел бы увидеть живую, но такая ёлка оскорбляла бы Ганнибала, чья склонность к перфекционизму проявлялась даже в мелочах. Одна кривая ветка или осыпавшиеся иголки на дорогом ковре, и Ганнибал посмотрел бы на ёлку с тем легким, едва различимым презрением, с каким смотрел на грубых людей.   
Искусственная идеальная ёлка, вот что не создавало проблем. Прочувствуй атмосферу праздника.   
Все игрушечные шары, купленные Лектером - насыщенного алого цвета. Уилл не хочет искать в этом скрытый смысл. Глядя на них, он невольно вспоминает итальянскую зимнюю традицию - надевать в канун Нового года нижнее белье красного цвета. Согласно поверьям, это должно было приносить удачу в любви.   
Интуиция подсказывает Уиллу, что об этой традиции, как и о настоящей ёлке, говорить вслух не стоит.   
Спустя полчаса в коробке остается лишь один шар, не нашедшей своего места. Опоясав искусственное дерево серебристой гирляндой, Лектер берет его в руки и задумчиво поворачивает с одного бока на другой.   
— Знаешь, как я проверяю, что до сих пор не сошел с ума? — спрашивает он негромко.   
— Нет.   
Уилл не уверен, что хочет знать ответ.   
В следующую секунду блестящий шар летит на пол и рассыпается по паркету десятками огненных осколков. Лектер с силой наступает на самый крупный осколок, стекло хрустит под его башмаком.   
— Это... странный способ, — выдавливает из себя Уилл, ошарашенно глядя на то, что осталось от шара. Он впервые становится свидетелем того, как Лектер совершает поступок, который можно охарактеризовать как спонтанный.   
— Надежный, — бесстрастно поясняет Лектер. — Долгое время я рассчитывал на то, что однажды разбитое вернется к прежнему состоянию, что в мире не будет необратимого, и тогда я смогу вновь встретиться с...   
Он обрывает себя и прикрывает глаза.   
— Со своей сестрой, — после длинной паузы продолжает Лектер. — Она умерла, когда мне было одиннадцать.   
"И именно её имя ты выкрикиваешь, когда просыпаешься среди ночи", - продолжает про себя Уилл. Больше о сестре Ганнибала он не знает ничего.   
— Её звали Мика, и я любил её больше, чем кого-либо в мире. Долгие годы мной владело желание вернуть её, возродить её в другом человеке, ведь любовь настолько сильная не может повториться...   
Уилл отступает на шаг. Ему не нравится лихорадочный блеск, мелькнувший в глазах Ганнибала.   
_Пришла пора платить по счетам? Меня убьют сегодня?_  
Пожалуй, опасно было забывать о том, что он живет с маньяком. Милейшим, чутким, заботливым маньяком, способным разделаться с человеком за несколько секунд.   
Мозг Уилла, припомнив старые тренировки, начинает прикидывать, сколько времени понадобится телу Уилла на то, чтобы добраться до двери, когда Лектер заговаривает вновь.   
— Но когда я смотрю на тебя, — произносит он тихо, глядя Уиллу в глаза, — то думаю, что мертвым стоит оставаться мертвыми.   
Несмотря на то, что угроза, казалось бы, миновала, пульс Уилла учащается.   
— Значит... ты любишь меня?   
Молчание, отведенный взгляд, сцепленные в замок руки. Некоторые вещи понятны без слов. Уилл рад неозвученному ответу.


End file.
